Blast from the Past
by airgirl555
Summary: What happens when a girl from the early 2000’s gets trapped in a wormhole? Where and when will she be transported? And will she find something that may help her when she gets back? WARNING: selfinsertion. Pairings to be announced. Better then you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Oban star racers fan-fic! I hope you all enjoy! I was inspired on my first time flying an airplane into Orange County. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE?

I do not own Oban star racers, Sav! The world does and so, Sav! I thank you greatly.

Blast from the Past.

What happens when a girl from the early 2000's gets trapped in a wormhole? Where and when will she be transported? And will she find something that may help her when she gets back?

WARNING: self-insertion, hope that doesn't upset too many people… rated T for swearing and some sexual content.

I was amazed to see how much the Angle looked like a small, expensive, car. Like the car my friend Charlie's father owned, a jaguar or something. The flawless leather interior seemed welcoming, and worm to the touch. The long dash board the dials and knobs that all lit up as the engine roared. Even the door handle seemed recognizable. Looking around I tried to make out more familiarities, and found some. Gas, brake, fuel gauge, and much more that could be easily recognized on any automobile.

I got in and strapped the seat belt around my chest. "You all set Nana?" I asked looking around into the back seat.

She gave me a small nod and turned back to her five dollar, grocery store, romance novel. The pilot, a large middle-aged man, with gray whiskers and a Yankeeball cap, climbed into the seat next to me and smiled.

"First time Angel flyer?" he asked.

"Yeah." I admitted shyly.

The pilot's smile only seemed to grow. "Once we get over the turbulence in the hills, you wanna' take the weal?"

I looked up at him. _Me? Fly an air-plain? I don't think so, never in a million-_

"Sure, I'd love to."

_What the **hell** made me **say** that_?

I smiled back to him sweetly and he started closed his door tightly, then reached over and checked mine. When satisfied he turned the key in the ignition and the plane sprung to life. The Angel hummed, and buzzed, and vibrated happily. Slowly he willed it forward, then checked the brakes and a great many things he had all written down on a list he kept in the visor.

The Pilot looked over to me and smiled. "Put these on, it's bound to get loud in here." He said handing me a heavy pair of earphones. "And if you need to say anything to me, just put this little mike up to your lips- that's it, real close- and talk into it."

I did as he said, and soon we were speeding down the runway at alarming speeds. I closed my eyes, but couldn't shake the nauseating feeling of lift-off.

Finally looking out of the window, I could see houses and valleys below me, indigo swimming pools, and small little cars.

"I was wrong," I heard a voice come through the headphones. "The pilot that just landed said he didn't get any turbulence, you want to fly now?"

I turned to him and nodded.

"Okay, you see that stick-thing on your right?"

"Uh-hu." I nodded.

"When I tell you, I want you to pull it toward you."

"Got it."

"Okay, you see this screen right here?"

"Yes."

"Well, these numbers that go up and down every so often, they tell us how high up we are, we want to stay at about 8000 feet, okay? So if were at 6000, you're going to want to pull that stick toward you, if we're 10,000, you're going to want to push it in."

"Got it."

"And don't forget about destination." He showed me another screen that showed a purple line with a little black airplane on it. "You want to make sure that plane stays on that purple line okay?"

I nodded.

"You ready?" I nodded again.

"Okay, go!"

I took the joystick in my right hand pulled slightly. It felt heavy, and I used more force. I soon found that the winds would push and pull the craft like paper in the wind, but with my sturdy hand, I could push just as much weight against it. After a while, I was getting the hang of smoothing out all the bumps. And I was getting somewhat good at it too. The Pilot even commented about how I was doing better then he had done on his first run.

I was caught off guard by a sudden jolt in the air, tensing, I tried to steady the plane.

"Wow!" The pilot called into the speaker. "Looks like I was wrong about that turbulence. You got it?"

He was about to take the joystick on his side. But by now, I was determined. This was _my _battle. I nodded and pulled up again trying to avoid the wind.

"That's it," the pilot said. "Try to go higher; you might be able to fly over it."

Still forcing the plane up, the plane was given another jolt, and I lost my gripping. The joystick fell back all at once. The effect was not immediate; I thought that if I just grabbed the handle back, nothing would happen. I reached for it and pulled with all my strength. But by that time it had hit the plane and we were falling.

The pilot beside me was yelling. But his mouth piece was too far away from his face for me to hear him. We were plummeting from the sky, and even with the pilot grasping hold of the joystick as well, there seemed to be nothing we could do. I saw the ground of one of the French hills coming closer and closer, I screamed out and covered my face with my hands, waiting for the earth's hard blow, before my world was clouded in darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WOW!!! Almost a YEAR!!!! Sence I've updated… I'm SO sorry!! Life, isn't that kind to me. So in honor of over 1000 hits, (and nearly as many reviews) I GIVE YOU!!! CHAPTER TWO!!!!

I do not own Oban star racers, if I did, there would be porn… lots of it.

Blast from the Past.

What happens when a girl from the early 2000's gets trapped in a wormhole? Where and when will she be transported? And will she find something that may help her when she gets back?

WARNING: self-insertion, hope that doesn't upset too many people… rated T for swearing and some sexual content.

So in honor of over "…Ketch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away, ketch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day." Every bone in my body ached with pain but I was too weak to even scream, so instead I sang… hoping someone might hear me and help. "…For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, some star lit night" I wanted to die, I could feel where bones were broken, and muscles were torn, tears started to fall from my eyes. "…Ketch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade…" and with that I closed my eyes and passed out again.

(3rd person… this takes place about 3 months before the 1st episode of OSR.)

Stan stood and waived good bye to the Koji, "I'll be back in a bit," he said "I just need to go see if Perry's got some old engines we can use."

Koji replied with another wave and a thumbs-up movement. Stan walked out of the body shop and down around the corner. Stan and Koji had had the privilege of growing up in the suburbs of the city with Miguel it was the only place that they could fit the garage, and all of the things they worked on. The downside was that customers always complained about how far they had to drive… but the upsides were all of the nice people, and of course the huge back yard that stretched out for two fourths of a mile. Sure, it wasn't always kept up, so the grass was usually a nasty shade of yellow, but it was still pleasant to take a stroll through it to get to the neighbors.

Stan smiled as the sunrays hit his face, it was sunset, and the heat was intense, but the light was fading. He put his hands into his overall pockets and chewed on his wheatgrass piece. "Wonder how old Perry's doing anyway" Stan thought to himself, he hadn't been to see the old man in a very long time. Stan kicked a gopher hole, and watched as the little guy scurried out, squeaking and yelping, all the way over to another cavity in the earth.

Stan looked up to the horizon, a few yards away was a dark figure laying in the died grass.

'Probably some colony the gophers have dug up.' Stan convinced himself. As he got closer, though, he saw the shadow move. Stan quickened his speed a bit, when he got to the form he looked down to see a girl in her teens, with pail skin and dark hair, soaked in her own blood, and gasping for air, slowly humming. Stan touched her forehead, wiping some of her blood off of her face. She was cold as ice. Slowly, Stan put her into his arms and picked her up bridal-style and hustled back to the garage, old man Perry, and the engine would have to wait till another day.

Hope you enjoyed… love and Peace (Please REVIEW!!! Lol)

-Natasha


	3. Chapter 3

If I owned Oban Star Racers… well… let's just be glad I don't.

You guys have to keep telling me to update… or else I forget. D:

Blast from the Past

I slowly opened my eyes, my head swimming with pain.

"eeiiinnnn…" I squeaked as the bright sun light hit my eyes full force, I turned my body away from the window twisting on to my now broken arm. "AH!" I screamed as the pain ran through me, making my back shiver and make me even dizzier.

"Shit." I whispered grasping my shoulder in pain and shutting my eyes closed tightly.

"You're awake." A soft voice said near me.

Momentarily forgetting my pain I opened my eyes in surprise and looked up to see a tall, pale boy with dark hair and glasses. He smiled sweetly at me, and I couldn't help but feel myself blush a little, but it was quickly covered as a new wave of pain swept over me.

I cringed and crumpled up as much as I could I hadn't noticed the thin cast around my leg, till I had tried to bend it. "Ahhh!!" I cried out.

"Careful!" The boy said and grasped my shoulders so that I would stay still. "You survived a lot of damage, you need to take it easy."

I relaxed a little and looked up to the boy. He let go of my shoulders and stood up strait.

"My name is Koji." He said with a small smile.

I twinged as more pain hit me. "I'm- erg- Natasha." I gasped.

"My friend Stan said he found you in our back yard." Koji said taking a seat next to the bed I was on. "Any idea how you ended up there?" he asked.

Visions of falling from the sky in the Angle flashed through my mind, my grandmother shrill screams, the pilot yelling, the image of the hills coming closer and closer. I looked away from Koji and stared at the wall beside me. "Was anyone else with me?" I asked in barely a whisper.

Koji looked up to me, his mouth gapping open a bit, before he closed it thoughtfully, "No," he said simply.

I felt my heart fall a bit and I nodded. I had lost my Nana, my grandmother, the last person I had, I could feel the tears starting to rise to my eyes. There was a silence as I tried to compose myself before I looked back to Koji. "I was flying an Angel plane when we hit some turbulence, I lost control of the plane… and I-I-I…" I turned away as another wave of pain hit me. I growled and closed my eyes. "I couldn't do anything, we just fell from the sky…"

Koji turned his head curiously. "Angel Plane?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You know, the smaller ones that only hold four or five people."

An odd look crossed Koji's features. I couldn't tell if he was angry or confused or a mix of the two, but I couldn't understand why he would be either.

"Hey Koji, have you seen the screen react- oh, she's awake." A figure emerged from behind a door that slid open automatically. He was a boy, not any older then Koji, with very tan skin and red hair. I made an effort to sit up to get a better look at him, but before I knew it Koji had placed a hand on my shoulder and softly guided me back to the mattress.

"Hey there." Said the tan boy, bending over me with a smile on his face. "Name's Stan." He said.

I smiled back at him shyly "Natasha." I replied.

Stan looked at me thoughtfully before he said, "I'll go tell Miguel and the Doctor you're awake." Before leaving the room again.

"hmm…" I heard Koji hum after he left, that awkward look still plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he said his face changing to that of surprise. "Oh, sorry." He pushed up his glasses with his index finger, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?" I asked my brow creased.

But Koji didn't get the chance to answer me, the same moment he opened his mouth the sliding door opened and a tall, balding man in white walked into the room.

"Ok!" he said with a smile on his face. "Looks like our Sleeping Princess has finally woken up." The man walked up next to me and Koji stood, so that the doctor could sit next to me. "How are you?" he asked, pulling some instruments out of a small black bag he had with him.

"I fell over 8000 feet, how do you think I feel?" I asked sarcastically.

The Doctor smiled at me. "How did that happen?" he asked. "You're not a Star Racer are you?"

"Star Racer?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I was in an airplane."

The doctor laughed. _What was so funny? And what exactly is a "Star Racer"?_

"Ok." He said "I'm going to see if you've had any brain damage, you hit your head pretty hard, ok?"

I nodded and he put a black instrument up to my eyes, it was long and rounded at the edges, and reminded me of something I has seen on a sci-fi movie once. "Look into the light right here." The doctor said pointing to a small blue light shinning through the instrument. I nodded and looked up to the light. Before I knew it I was half blinded, as the light grew brighter.

_What was THAT!?_ My mind screamed as I flinched, and ending up twisting onto my broken arm again. "Ah!" I called out grasping my arm and bighting on my bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The doctor said with a smile. "I guess you've never had a Kat Scan before."

I grunted trying to get the pain in my arm to subside. The doctor put down the sci-fi device and looked down at me. "That arm's really bugging you, huh?" he asked.

I nodded, my eyes still scrunched up in pain.

The doctor's face turned serious, and he reached back into his bag, pulling out some pills. "I'm going to give you some medicine that will make you sleep, and the pain will subside a bit after it. Right now, you're body is over stressing, which is causing your pain to come sharper then it should. You need your rest." He popped open the pills and poured two small green tablets into his hand. Koji appeared at his side with a glass of water. The doctor gave me the pills and Koji helped me drink the water with out chocking or having to sit up too much. It wasn't long until I was asleep again and feeling nothing but dreamless bliss.

--

This was done relatively quickly, so sorry if I screwed up on spelling or OOCness or something.

And no… That's not how real Kat Scan's work… it's supposed to be like a futuristic kind of Kat Scan..

I hope you liked it… I promise to update more often on ALL of my fics.

REVIEWS IS LUV :3


End file.
